sept jours d'amour
by kurinoot
Summary: seven days of love; my entry for the jerza week 2017 (rated M for future chapters)
1. Light

**prompt:** light

 **summary:** because her brilliant eyes are the ones that will eradicate the storm in his eyes; based on chapter 538 soooo spoilers

 **rating:** K

 **disclaimer:** I don't really own Fairy Tail. All credits to Hiro Mashima

 **a/n:** first of all, sorry if there are grammatical errors and such. this fic will be a songfic, and because I still have post-eurovision hangover, I decided to use my fave song 'city lights' by blanche from belgium. Hope you quite enjoy, and reviews are appreciated.

 ** _[Bold and Italic]_** = song lyrics

They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. The eyes itself give an insight about the person's inner world – their feelings, their inner thoughts. In general, it gives you a glimpse into who the person really is.

 ** _[All alone in the danger zone]_**

 ** _[Are you ready to take my hand?]_**

 ** _[All alone in the flame of doubt]_**

 ** _[Are we going to lose it all?]_**

Jellal always knows that Erza's eyes are special in its own way. It shines even in the midst of the battlefield; it is the ray of hope in his life and he thinks – no, believes that it is more than enough to illuminate his darkness.

 ** _[I could never leave you in the city lights]_**

 ** _[I could never beat the storm in your eyes, the storm in your bright eyes]_**

Ever since he was stuck in that tower, he was always captivated by her eyes. It gives him hope that someday, he can live his life in the outside world like any other human being would.

When he first saw her, the first thing that caught his attention was not only her bold scarlet hair, but also her eyes. He would often notice how bright they were in the midst of the dark atmosphere of the tower. At the same time, he knows that behind those bright eyes are a swirl of emotions – a storm of hidden feelings – joy, sadness, anger, guilt – everything was a mess.

 _ **[All alone in the danger zone]**_

 _ **[Are you ready to take my hand?]**_

 _ **[All alone in the flame of doubt]**_

 _ **[Are we going to lose it all?]**_

And now, the times that they were together in the middle of a battle, no matter how inevitable it can be, the first thing that he sees in his mind is how vivid her eyes are; even if he's battling it alone, her eyes alone are enough to give him strength even if he is in danger.

 ** _[Looking in between, the space in the city lights]_**

 ** _[All we ever seen is stars in your eyes, the stars in your dark eyes]_**

Oh, her eyes – her oh so bright eyes. They always shine its way through. He could say it as if it was a lone flower blooming amidst all the destruction surrounding it.

What he likes about her eyes the most is how it contrasts her in some moments. While it shines most of the time, he would also remember the times when everything in her eyes are all taken away. But he loves her eyes so much that beneath the dark that covers her eyes, he believes that within those eyes, she thinks that there is still hope.

 ** _[All alone in the danger zone]_**

 ** _[Are you ready to take my hand?]_**

 ** _[All alone in the flame of doubt]_**

 ** _[Are we going to lose it all?]_**

Her eyes pretty much describes her whole life – he says. He remembers that time when one of them were taken away when they were only children. She was spared with only one eye, but he sees a lot of hope in her eyes, despite the other being taken away.

 ** _[Let's put some light into our lives]_**

 ** _[But keep the storm that's in your eyes]_**

 ** _[Let's put some light into our lives]_**

As if it were a dream – a blur, Jellal stirs back to reality and wonders why he had those flashbacks and thoughts.

He groans in defeat as he finally regains consciousness. He slowly opens his eyes and he first sees Erza's eyes. Despite the self-loathing he has done to himself for the past seven years, he knows that within those eyes, he can tell that she is happy to see him alive.

Jellal stifles a groan, "Did I survive?".

He sees her smile gently before she replies, "It seems so.".

Instead, he was taken aback at the situation, "Why... I'm...".

"Because there's still something you must do.", Jenny says as he interrupts his train of thoughts.

"You're alive because of Ichiya-san and Anna-san.", she continues as Jellal looks at her in a bit of surprise and realization.

Erza notices his uneasiness in the situation, so she looks down at him and flashes him a warm smile.

"That's why you must treasure your life.", she says as she gently pats his head.

Jellal smiles as he draws back in realization, "My life...".

As Erza's words left him in his train of thoughts, he reflects back at the things he had said and thought in the entirety of the war.

 ** _[All alone in the danger zone]_**

 ** _[Are you ready to take my hand?]_**

 ** _[All alone in the flame of doubt]_**

 ** _[Are we going to lose it all?]_**

 _'I'm tired of running already.'_

 _'Here and now, I shall commit one more sin.'_

 _'The light... I was finally able to obtain it. The brilliant **light** in my heart which illuminates the darkness.'_

 _'Stand... Rise to your feet! In order to protect Erza, I must...'_

 _'I'll be able to protect Erza!'_

He realizes that Erza pretty much occupied most of his mind, and his mind went downhill to the times he loathed himself.

 ** _[To lose it all?]_**

Erza suddenly notices the warmest, brightest smile she has ever seen in years.

She smiles with him as a tint as red as her hair rose to her cheeks.

Jellal sees her bright smile as well as her blushing cheeks. He blushes as well as they stared at each others' eyes with glee.

 ** _[To lose it all?]_**

 _'I have found my light, and she continues to give me hope.',_ he finally says with resolve in his mind.

 **uhm what did I just write omg**


	2. Dawn

**prompt:** dawn

 **summary:** because she is his tomorrow, and he is her future; post alvarez empire arc soooo spoilers

 **rating:** T (?)

 **disclaimer:** hiro mashima is the sole creator of fairy tail, k?

 **a/n:** second day and my mind's already kinda having writers block. help me. sorry if it was late lol (i've been really sick for the past few days)

* * *

 _It's all over._

 _It's finally over._

Jellal stirs and wakes up groggily without any knowledge of whatever happened. Although he knows that he tried to push Acnologia and put his life on the line.

He wakes up and finds himself draped in a white blanket and lying on a comfortable bed. He carefully stands up so as not to bring anymore pain to his body. While the other part of his mind says that he deserves it, thanks to years of self-loathing, he thinks otherwise.

 _'That's why you must treasure your life.'_

 _'My life...'_

He smiles as the memory continues to scream itself in his mind. He releases a sigh before he tries to walk away.

"Ugh, what time is it already?", Jellal asks himself as he attempts to open the curtain next to his bed.

"It's only five in the morning, Jellal. Going away already?", interrupted Mirajane as she graces her presence to him. Along with her was Wendy, who was giving him a welcoming smile as she waves her hands at him, and an elderly woman whose hair was almost the same shade as Natsu's. She seemed to be grumpy and he avoids her gaze and averts it to Wendy and Mirajane instead.

"Are you okay now, Jellal-san?", the young Dragon Slayer asks with concern yet still graces him with a smile.

The man breathes a smile, "I'm fine. Thank you, Wendy."

"You sure have the guts to get yourself out of bed.", the pink-haired woman interjects all of a sudden. Mirajane, Wendy and Jellal all shifted their gazes and attention to the guild's medicinal advisor.

The woman gives him a stern glance, "I'm Porlyusica. Fairy Tail's Medicinal Advisor. And if you're wondering where you are, you're in Fairy Tail's infirmary.".

Jellal's mind wanders to why he was here in the first place. He wonders where his guild was and why did they leave him just to be picked up by Fairy Tail.

As if reading his mind like a book, Porlyusica replies, "If you're wondering where your guildmates are, we also brought them here to lessen your worries.".

The blunette smiles and thinks at the same time on how can he thank Fairy Tail enough. He sighs in defeat, "How can I thank you enough? I-I don't deserve this.".

"How about you stop loathing yourself, you fool?! You better thank your girlfriend though. It was her idea to find your guildmates.", Porlyusica says grumpily.

Jellal blushes in embarrassment, "Erza's not my girlfriend!".

Mirajane laughs at his reaction, "Uhuh, we didn't mention any naaaame!". Wendy giggles at the she-devil's antics.

The blunette covers his face with both hands in attempt to cover his face that was already red from embarrassment, to no avail. He groans as the awkwardness feeds him and constantly sits around in his stomach.

"If your wondering where your girlfriend is, she's at the dorm. Wendy can take you there.", Porlyusica states in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"I already told you, she's not my girlfriend!", Jellal grumbles.

* * *

While walking on their way to Fairy Hills, the empty silence was completely making things more awkward. Jellal completely felt out of place for whatever reason while on the other hand, Wendy was humming a tune that didn't really caught his attention, but he had to admit that her humming made him somewhat soothed from all of the things the war has put them into.

"Here we are, Jellal-san, and speaking of Erza-san, there she is sitting on the hill.", Wendy says as she points her finger toward the redhead sitting on the hill nearby.

Seeing Erza suddenly brought him to a swirl of emotions. He gazes into the sitting redhead and notices the blank stare in her eyes. Seeing it as an opportunity for the two to talk alone, Wendy goes inside the dorm carefully so as not to let the bluenette man know her departure. Boy, being a healer at her age in this time of post-war crisis, she needed all the rest.

Jellal then notices the Dragon Slayer's departure and then decides to sit along with his childhood friend rather than returning back to Fairy Tail with a grumpy old woman and some recovering guildmates. With that kind of situation, he knows that he can't just go as if nothing happened.

His feet started moving and as he steps closer, the doubt and loathe started to feed off on his stomach. His thoughts became blank as his eyes caught the scarlet hair in a closer view.

Apparently, the redhead noticed his presence and pushing all the awkwardness away, she decides to accompany him as much as he (probably) wants to accompany her. Well, looking at him, she knows that he wants to tell something.

"Jellal! I didn't know you're awake at this hour.", Erza interjects in surprise as she stares at him. Their eyes meet each other for a couple of seconds before turning away and blushing in embarrassment.

Jellal decides to break the ice, "Can I sit next to you?".

"O-Of course."

He sits on the grass next to her in a fair, reasonable distance. As soon as he sat next to her, the awkwardness and tension between the two arose, and it has never been so silent between them.

The pregnant pause between the two sat for a minute or two before Erza decided to make her move. She scoots closer to him and gently leans her head on his shoulder, with her hair draping like a curtain in his back.

"E-Erza, what are y-you doing?", Jellal mutters out of embarrassment as his mind tries to register her actions. In return, the redhead blushes but decides to stay beside him.

The redhead closes her eyes for a bit in attempt to take a nap beside him, probably even sleep. After all, the war took a toll on her physically, mentally and emotionally. From getting severely injured up to actually meeting your mother, it was draining and she hopes to finally get the rest she deserves.

In a glance, the bluenette sees how her eyelids droop in a sleepy manner. He blankly stares at her hesitantly before he finally decided to put his arm around her shoulder and lean his head with hers. He suddenly blushes when his mind finally registers the arm he places on her. He decides to remove it but his mind suggests otherwise, much to his chagrin.

"Erza", Jellal mutters smoothly, with both their heads still in contact.

The redhead stirs awake from just hearing his voice, "Hm?".

"U-Uh, nothing.", the bluenette says in reply, who has either forgotten what to say or has given in to the awkward tension between them.

 _'Wow, smooth move Jellal.",_ he grunts in his then removes her head as if she is waking up, and faces him in a serious manner, "Y-You look like you want to say something.".

He faces her as well, "Look, thank you for all the things you have done for me. I-I just don't know how to thank you enough. I feel like I don't deserve these-".

"Jellal, we've been through this before. Stop blaming yourself.", Erza says as she looks at him with conviction. His eyes widen at the sudden declaration yet he didn't seemed surprised. It's Erza after all.

He looks away in shame as he recollects all the memories of their childhood, his possession, and everything that he has done, particularly hurting _her_ in the process.

 _'I-I don't deserve this-'_ , His mind became blank as he feels something warm - something _heartfelt_ \- something that transcends the friendly manner of comfort that she was supposed to convey. He felt _love_.

Erza hugs him tightly, with their heads on each others' shoulders. He freezes for a moment before he returns the hug, only much tighter, pulling the redhead closer. As a result, her hair brushes his face, giving him a whiff of its scent.

They stay like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the warmth and comfort of each other. As soon as they pulled apart, both of them flushed at the intimate contact. The awkward silence then consumes them.

"Jellal, I already told you and if I have to tell you again then so be it. I believe there is a light inside you and haven't I already told you? Being alive is a sign of strength, and I know you're stronger than this.", Erza states as a single teardrop slowly fell to her cheeks. He notices the trickling tears on her cheeks and as if an involuntary mechanism, he wipes it away with his thumb, gently brushing it against her cheek. This time, he initiates and pulls her into a tight hug, gently brushing one of his hands to comfort her.

The redhead stops for a while and blood suddenly creeps into her cheeks, feeling and appreciating the warmth and comfort along with it. When they separated, the bluenette blushes as well.

"I-I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry-", Jellal defends but was cut by the sudden warmth that was enveloping his lips. To his surprise, he finds out that Erza's lips are in contact with his. His mind went spiraling down the drain, his body freezes from shock, and his heart beat so fast that he felt as if it's gonna rip out of his chest. His hands were trembling for a couple of seconds before he succumbs to the kiss and pulls her closer. All the pent-up frustration, unsaid feelings and tension were being released deeply into the kiss, and both elicit a moan of satisfaction.

Once they pulled out, their lungs try to seek a heavy amount of air, which was getting heavy given their situation. They hug for a minute, enjoying the feeling of each other before Erza slowly shifts her position and returns to sit beside him, with her head lying again on his shoulders. Both of them look downward due to the awkwardness and the kiss earlier, with their cheeks still stained red from the embarrassment and tension.

"A-Ahh, I-I'm s-s-sorry!", Erza mutters in mortification as she leans her head further unconsciously.

Jellal looks away in embarrassment for a moment before he realizes that Erza literally became a mess because of what she did. He lets out a laugh, despite knowing the consequences of laughing at her and the kiss earlier.

Erza immediately looks at him in anger and embarrassment, "I-It's not funny-".

Before she got the chance to finish her statement, Jellal makes his move this time by kissing her in return. The redhead's cheeks reddened tenfold and the entirety of her body freezes completely from the absolute shock that was his lips on hers. He envelops her face with both hands and much to her chagrin, her body responds by wrapping her arms around his neck. He wasn't running now; he's already tired from running away and good lord, it felt so right.

When the whole lip lock session was over, they find themselves gasping for more air. Setting aside the embarrassment of kissing and being kissed, she hugs him, with her head lying on his chest this time. Jellal blushes at the contact yet he smiles at how they ended up, despite their exchange of words earlier.

They both release a sigh as they returned to their sitting position earlier. Erza blankly stares at him as Jellal stares at her as the daylight slowly bathes them with warmth. Their eyes find each other in depth and regardless of what happened to them earlier, they seem to communicate each other. Their hands find each other as their gaze looks upon the entirety of Magnolia, which was seen upon the hill. Erza decided to break the silence.

"It's already dawn.", she says as they watch the sun rise slowly to drench Magnolia with its warmth and light.

He replies, "It seems so.".

The silence continues but as Erza stares at Magnolia much longer, he finds himself looking at her, and he feels all the doubts feeding inside him wash away. Erza seems to notice him and instead of blushing for the umpteenth time, she gives him a smile this time, prompting him to smile too.

After exchanging smiles at each other unknowingly drawn to each other, their lips finally met each other this time without the awkwardness lingering within them earlier. Bursts of colors and emotions surged within the kiss and they just couldn't stop. When they drew out, they look at each other sincerely.

He breathes before he releases the weight off his chest, "I-I love you, Erza.".

Her cheeks hued a baby pink from just hearing his silky, deep voice, "I love you too, Jellal."

As they trade each others' 'I love you's, they watch together as the sun finally rises to mark a new day - a new beginning - a new start for them.

* * *

 _"Because a morning without you is a dwindled dawn."_

 _\- Emily Dickinson_

* * *

 **sorry for the late (rushed) post. I hope you like it somehow and reviews are appreciated :)**


	3. Saviour

**prompt:** saviour

 **summary:** because saving someone always doesn't have to be physical; basically the times they saved each other _physically and_ _emotionally_

 **rating:** T (for mentions of violence)

 **a/n:** I could have made jerza canon already if I owned fairy tail, but I don't sooooo; agaiiiin, sorry for the late post

* * *

Saving Erza is something that runs deep in Jellal's veins. Ever since he was young, it felt like as if it was an involuntary mechanism - an automatic response. He feels the adrenaline pumping throughout his body whenever he sees her in danger.

Despite knowing the fact that she is an S - class Mage and her capability to protect herself, he knows that she cannot protect herself all the time,

He could have counted all the times that he has saved her, but he knows that the number doesn't really matter. As long as he is there beside her in times of grave danger, he is prepared to lend her a hand - sacrifice even, if the situation really calls for it. That's just how devoted he is to her.

* * *

 **X776, Tower of Heaven**

"Erza!", the young bluenette screams throughout the torture chamber. He didn't seem to mind screaming her name, but what's important is that to know her whereabouts. Despite his young age and cuffed wrists, he carries and readies the sword he's holding well just to protect himself

He sees her ragged form lying down on the hard, cold floor. Being enslaved and tortured in the Tower of Heaven makes it seem normal, but seeing _Erza's_ frail form being tortured, he tries to keep himself from throwing a revolt against the cult.

"Hey, hey! Hang in there!", the young Jellal panics as he approaches her unconscious body and is glad that she is breathing, although in a slow pace. Surely, the torture took a toll on her and he needs to see if she's _alive_ and okay.

He sees her unresponsive face being framed by her scarlet hair. He brushes them away and his eyes and mouth widen in shock and horror as he sees a gaping hole in her right eye, more likely her eye socket - they tortured her and took her right eye. He pauses for a second, trembling for the atrocity they have done to her. For their age, it was too much to bear and handle.

Jellal quivers in anger, "How? How could they do _such_ a thing?".

"What did we do to deserve this?!"

"Bastards!"

His thread of rants (which is an understatement) seemed to woke up the eye-ridden redhead. Jellal pauses for a while and pulls out a grin when he sees her move slightly.

"Jellal? Is that you?", the redhead mutters as soon as she regained consciousness.

He glances at her and pulls out a smile when she muttered his name, "Erza! Thank goodness! It's okay, I'm here to save you!".

Erza, being eye-ridden, clearly showed hopelessness in the situation, "Save... Ho-how?".

"There is no more turning back. We can only fight.", the young bluenette says in determination despite the graveness of the situation.

"Fight..."

* * *

 **X784, Tenrou Island**

Erza was laying on a branch in defeat and was on the brink of almost giving up. She lays unconsciously as Azuma stares at her in victory.

 _"Erza, don't lose."_

 _"Erza"_

Out of utter surprise, her eyes widen as her mind hears his voice - _his_ voice.

"Jellal?", she silently mutters in surprise.

As if hearing his voice was enough, she recovers - stands with the help of her sword. Coughing and panting from the events earlier, she was having a bit of a problem standing up. Seeing her regain consciousness, Azuma's disbelief on the situation doubles, "I-Impossible! She was hit by the full, enormous power of Tenrou Island!".

As she still struggles up standing shakily, her mind keeps going back to his voice - his motivational words despite his imprisonment.

 _"Was that Jellal's voice?"_

 _"There's no way!"_

 _"Don't be so naive. He's not here anymore."_

 _"Don't cling onto memories... Stay focused..."_

 _/_

After she defeats the Grimoire Heart member, her face scrunches in confusion as his voice - his presence still lingers inside her mind. And somewhere in a prison cell in Era, a blue-haired convict is smiling over her victory.

* * *

 **X791, Crocus**

Tumbling down on the hard floor in defeat, Erza, due to her stubborness, realizes that she was too injured to defend herself. Recollecting her memories back to her clash with Minerva, she now feels the intense pain of her body, particularly her legs. In general, her body's too injured to protect herself from the incoming wave of Dragonoids.

 _'My legs won't move... How pathetic.'_

 _'I couldn't show them my vulnerable side, not even once...'_

 _'Even though I know acting isn't strength...'_

With her legs unable to move, the presence of her fresh wounds and the fact that she got separated from the rest of her guildmates, all the possibility of protecting herself or even escaping out alive became inevitable.

 _'So this is how it ends...'_

As she lays down in defeat, she suddenly hears and feels a wave of energy - magic. She looks up to see not only the defeat and demise of the Dragonoids, but also her blue haired friend defeat them without breaking a sweat. She looks at him crestfallenly as her battered body succumbs to the pain. He looks at her with concern and with no doubt he proceeds to her aid.

"Sorry.", the word all Erza could muster to say right now as he carefully aids her by pulling her arms to lift her. They both looked at each other and all they could do is exchange a smile.

* * *

 **X792, Somewhere in Magnolia**

As the entirety of Crime Sorciere lay in defeat, August stood out fresh as ever without breaking a sweat as if his age was just a number.

The old Spriggan seemed to see the distress in the blue-haired master of the fallen guild. He steps on his head rather roughly that made the bluenette succumb in defeat, but luckily he was still conscious.

"You were once a devout believer in his Majesty, were you not?", asked the old Spriggan with beyond belief.

He continues, sounding so bitter, "It was foolish of you to choose a path which would fit you against him...".

Jellal knits his eyebrows in disappointment once the topic of Zeref came into question. He stares blankly as he tries to register the old man's words. He then clenches his fist in determination.

"The light, I was finally able to obtain it.", he counters in passion, making the old man look at him questionably.

"The brilliant light in my heart which illuminates the darkness.", he concludes as an image of a smiling Erza suddenly clouds his mind. He stares at the ground blankly afterwards with nothing but Erza in his mind.

* * *

As the ominous man continues to desecrate Irene Belserion's deceased body, Erza and Wendy just stood from a fair distance, with eyes widening in shock and horror. Erza, who regains her composure and last bit of respect to her now deceased mother, attempts to stop the man from degrading her mother's body.

"Stop that. Do not violate and insult the dead.", she states as she slowly walks closer to him. The man glares back at her.

"You have the same scent on you as this woman, little girl.", he replies as he compares the smell of both women. He then turns his attention to Wendy, who has long gone shocked and tensed from what was happening. He looks at her and quickly realizes that she is a Dragon Slayer, like him.

Wendy tries to keep herself from yelping in disgust and fear as she felt the stare of the man at her. She hears him say, "A Dragon Slayer? This little brat wields the power of the Dragons?".

"Who are you, fiend?!", Erza grunts in displeasure. The mysterious yet ominous man just smirks in reply.

The young Dragon Slayer seemed to feel his magic power and comes to a realization when she finds out who was the person taunting them with his presence, "Erza-san, this magic power... He must be...".

"Acnologia.", the redhead says in discernment with bitterness and anger, failing to recognize his identity due to his arrival in human form. Acnologia gives out a full evil smirk as the two finally realize his identity. He then poses in a sort of battle stance as his hand summons a wave of energy towards the two. Erza and Wendy can only stand still in shock and realization as the wave of energy plunges towards them however, the magic didn't seem to hit them and just in time, Jellal arrives to protect them from the incoming magic.

Erza was surprised to see him again, "Jellal!".

* * *

 **Present (X798), Kardia Cathedral**

A teardrop threatens to fall from both of his eyes as Jellal reminisces all the dark times he shared with Erza and the ways they escaped from it. Everyone invited inside the cathedral became concerned at his sudden shift of emotions. Laxus, who was the best man, grunts over him as he hands him a handkerchief. He silently thanks his best man for the gesture, to which the blonde replies with another grunt.

The priest then gently pats him on the back, "Your vows, Jellal.".

The groom then takes a piece of crumpled perhaps, folded paper from the inside of his tuxedo. He unfolds it and before he reads its contents out loud, he takes Erza's hand and kisses it lovingly, leaving the bride a blushing mess, much to the enjoyment of the guests, which were mainly Fairy Tail. Some of the guests were from other guilds, including Crime Sorciere, who were pardoned by the Council just after the war with the Alvarez Empire, which was 6 years ago. They have been segregated in different legal guilds, and now they're here.

He starts reading, "Erza, I've known you ever since we're children, and that is something that I'm really grateful for happening.".

As soon as he starts reading, the redhead's eyes start welling in tears. The maid of honor, Mirajane, approaches her and gives her a handkerchief. As soon as she constantly wipes her tears away, Mirajane decides to stay longer if Erza needs a bit of emotional support.

He continues, slowly tearing up, "I know we have been through a lot, and I'm sorry for everything that I've done. And Erza, please don't spoil my vow with saying "How many times... this, how many times that...".

Despite the truthfulness of his vow, all of the guest cannot contain their laughter, including Erza.

"But I'll cut this short. Thank you for believing in the light within me, thank you for standing up to me, and most especially-", he pauses for a bit as he finally feel the build-up of his emotions flow down. Nonethless, he has a handkerchief to wipe them in the midst of the emotional exchange of vows.

He continues it anyway, "Thank you for loving me with _all_ your heart. At least, let me return your love by doubling it more. I'll make it up to you by loving you wholly. I'll be your _perfect_ _husband_ despite all my imperfections, I'll be your _best friend_ whom you can spend all your time and love in the world, I'll be your _saviour_ who'll stand up and protect you in times of need and lastly, I'll just be the _man_ who will love you until our very last breath.".

As he finishes his vow, everyone inside the cathedral were tearing up, including Laxus himself much to the disbelief of the whole guild. Jellal finally breaks down and releases all the tears built up inside and covers himself with the handkerchief. His cries were muffled by the handkerchief and the priest, who seems to be also affected by his words, gives him a moment of silence before he recovers.

/

As the ceremony concludes, everyone especially the entirety of Fairy Tail bursts out as they await the most awaited part: the kiss. The priest, who seemed to forgot to impart _one_ last word, mutters, "You may now kiss the bride.".

Both the groom and the bride look at each other in awkwardness, despite already being married by a couple of seconds ago. The whole guild seemed to feel the awkwardness of the two so they start cheering loudly.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Before Erza could pull Jellal into a kiss, he makes his move swift and fast as he pulls her by her waist and gives her a kiss. As their lips touched, everyone screamed in victory despite the fact that they were still inside the cathedral.

* * *

 **soooo I finally finished this shot. it took me long enough to find some of the manga panels of these two dorks saving each other (it was rushed tho). hope you like it and please do drop a review :)**


	4. Caress

**prompt:** caress

 **summary:** because even a single caress can trigger a lot of emotions; set after alvarez empire arc

 **rating:** T (just to be safe)

 **disclaimer:** I don't really own Fairy Tail. All credits to Hiro Mashima

 **a/n:** a few fangirling moments + m rated jerza fics = this story lol, although I made it t-rated just to be safe :) enjoy. Plus, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

 **ca·ress** _(kə-rĕs′)_

n.

 _A gentle touch/gesture of **fondness, tenderness, or love**._

* * *

Her scarlet tresses is one of the assets that she is really proud of. Aside from its bold and striking colour, it makes her stand out from the rest. In addition with her surname Scarlet, the first thing they would associate to the shade of red is her, but the first thing that comes into her mind is him.

Just after their lovemaking session, the first thing Jellal would do is gently comb his fingers through her hair. Erza would just give in to his caresses and hum in satisfaction and while he's hand combing her hair, she would give him a kiss wherever her lips will take her, but it mostly lands on his lips, which he really likes the most.

She warmly caresses his lips before she kisses it with her own. Closing his eyes in contentment and giving in to her kiss, he stops combing her hair and instead he gently massages it and appreciate its smooth texture. Even if his hands are satisfied in caressing her hair, he knows that he still gets lost in her lips. They're sweet and soft and he knows he'll never get enough of it. Basically, it's a drug that only he can taste.

While his hands are lost in the wilderness that is her hair, he uses it to pull her closer and deepen the kiss she implanted on him. After a few seconds of just appreciating the emotional contact of each others' lips, they take a break and both heave a euphoric sigh of relief and contentment. Even though they got lost in each others' heat in euphoria a while ago, they know to each other that nothing beats their kisses, and of course, his gentle caresses on her hair.

Jellal then caresses her hair and gives her a loving glance saying, "I love you so much, Erza _Fernandes_.".

Erza smiles and returns the loving gaze, "I love you too, Jellal Fernandes.".

As soon as they exchanged their 'I love you's, one of his hands reaches to her right hand and lovingly caresses the golden band that sits on her ring finger. He kisses it affectionately and she instantly blushed at his ministrations.

"God, what did I do to deserve this? To deserve _you_?", Jellal sighs as he takes all in in what's happening.

Erza pulls a frown, "Jellal-".

"I just went all the way to _your_ body-".

"Jellal!", Erza interjects. He pauses for a bit before he realizes that he had made her upset.

"Erza, look I'm sorry. I'm just-"

Before he got to finish his sentence, she wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a deep kiss. Jellal widens his eyes in surprise for a second before he savors the kiss and returns it. He closes his eyes and just appreciate the way Erza was _actually_ kissing him with _so_ much love. Running out of air, they both pull back and let themselves gasp for a little air.

Erza then decides to break the silence, "Jellal, we're already married now, a-and-", she pauses for a bit then blushes. She turns away yet her husband pulls her into a warm hug.

"Sorry Erza.", he whispers into her ear as he gave it a light kiss that sends shivers down her spine.

The redhead breathes a sigh, "Hey, don't call it _going all the way._ You're my _husband_ now, a-and we just made _love._ ".

The bluenette's eyes widen by her choice of words and his heart rate shots up instantly. Blood rushes to his cheeks as she mentions those words.

All of a sudden, she places her hands on his ultramarine locks, to his utter surprise and gently massages his scalp and the lush hair that's all around it. He purrs in contentment as his hands once again make its return to her scarlet tresses and caresses it all the way up to its tips. Erza closes her eyes to feel his gentle hands on her hair and Jellal smiles at just how his wife reacts to it.

"Do you really love caressing my hair that much?", Erza fondly teases as he slightly blushes in embarrassment but continues to stroke her hair as much as he loves to.

Jellal then smirks then slowly drags his hands from her hair to cup her face. He rubs both of her cheeks and leans forward to give her a peck on the lips.

"Of course I love your hair. My hands easily gets lost on them, because of it I gave you a surname…", he blabbers continuously as he states all of his reasons for loving her hair that much. Erza giggles at his blabbers with fondness.

 _'Oh god, I love this man so much.'_ , she mindlessly thought as she gives in to his massages.

"-and they look utterly beautiful. The most gorgeous I've ever seen and touched in my life.", Jellal proudly states as Erza finally released a laugh that she was trying to keep. Panting from all of the things he said about her hair, Jellal gave a sheepish smile before he gave her another peck on her lips. Gosh, how he loves those lips so much.

"But not as beautiful as you.", he finally says, emphasizing the 'you' part with whatever he feels for this woman. She embodies all the positive in life that eradicates his darkness away. He is imperfect but so is she, but he loves the way how they are in sync with each other, how they perfectly fit into each others' arms, and basically how they made each other feel, even if it only was a single caress.

Erza blushed so hard and contagious that Jellal basically blushed as hard as her. Her heart swells because she knows that what he feels for her is authentic, and he is expressing it.

She sheepishly laughs, "Oh y-you're such a dork!".

"And I love you too.", he replies as his hands crawl their way onto her skin through her bare breasts. It sent shivers down her spine and she moans in delight as his fingers made its way to her thighs, slowly wrapping them around his waist. She looks at his eyes and she notices the glint of both love and lust in them. He smirks before he passionately kisses her with all his heart. She releases a guttural groan as she replies to his kiss with the same burning passion as his.

She then wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer so as to deepen the kiss. In return, he clutches his hands back to her hair, holding them and tugging it as if it's his life source.

As they ran out of air, they both gasped heavily for air, the air that was already getting more hot, rich and steamy. As soon as they caught up with each other, they gazed lovingly at each other.

"I love you, Jellal.", Erza breathly says, but with passion.

 _That was all what he needed._

"I love you too, Erza.", he hoarsely says as he gives her an authentic smile.

 _And that was all what she needed._

And then another round of love has begun. (I would leave that to your imagination tho)

* * *

 **oh gosh I don't know what I wrote but I crying omygawd**

 **euphoria will be probably posted tomorrow, but I'm working on it now :)**

 **please do drop some reviews :)**


End file.
